spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Funnel Trouble 2
Thomas tries to befriend SpongeBob and Sandy when Percy's funnel is blocked Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Thomas The Tank Engine *Patrick Star *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Annie and Clarabel *Sooty *Sweep *Percy Places *SpongeBob's House *Tidmouth Sheds *The Treedome *The Krusty Krab *Sooty's House Plot The Episode Starts With Thomas Shunting Annie and Clarabel and Setting off for the Bikini Bottom. Then He Meets Percy Who has A Blocked Funnel. Thomas Suggests he might have caught a cold. Percy Justs Says that Thomas is full of Hot air So Thomas puts his mouth over Percy's Piston and Percy lets off steam, Inflating Thomas like a balloon. Then Thomas gets shot off Percy's Piston and flies all the way to Bikini Bottom where he lands through the Krusty Krab roof and lands on SpongeBob, Knocking his brain out. SpongeBob finds out that Thomas is worried and asks him what's wrong, Thomas then says Percy has blocked a funnel and he needs help. SpongeBob says Sandy needs help from Thomas. Thomas is then horrified, and punches SpongeBob in the face. Thomas then visits Sandy and then Sandy says "Uh Oh! Here comes trouble!". Thomas tells Sandy that Percy's funnel But Sandy just says "Don't be so daft! I'll help!" But Thomas claims she is just a stupid nuthead. So Sandy decides to take off her bikini and her bra. But SpongeBob thinks it is great so Sandy puts back her bikini and bra leaving SpongeBob in a loss for words! Thomas says enough is enough and shoves a hose in Sandy's mouth and turns on an air machine, inflating Sandy like a balloon. Then Thomas takes Sandy off and puts clamp around her neck, allowing her to speak. But then Sandy takes a pin out of Thomas' pocket and bursts herself, leaving blood everywhere. Later Thomas, SpongeBob and Sandy decide to look for help on top of a hill and then Sooty & Sweep appear. Thomas says to Sooty & Sweep that SpongeBob and Sandy are going to be his friends. Sooty is horrified and says to Thomas that he is not a sea creature. Thomas says he is, Sooty then slaps Thomas hard in the face and walks away. Sandy says to Thomas that life would be great as a sea creature and then destroys her treedome. Thomas then says his life would be struck by lightning if he befriends SpongeBob and Sandy. He then daydreams of he, Sandy and SpongeBob being puppets and getting struck by lightning. Sandy then goes crazy so much her head inflates and explodes. Trivia The Title Card has the Same music from Yours, Mine and Mine Thomas claims his surname is Crows. This is the 2nd time a funnel is blocked. 1st was in Funnel Trouble This is the first time Thomas inflated like a balloon. This is the 2nd time Sandy's Treedome gets destroyed. 1st was in Whelk Attack This is the 4th Time there was water in Sandy's suit. 1st was Texas. 2nd was in What Ever Has Happen To SpongeBob. 3rd was in Whelk attack This is the 2nd time Percy appeared since Patrick & Percy. This is the 4th Time Sandy cries. 1st was in Texas. 2nd was in Ripped Pants. 3rd was in What Ever Has Happen To SpongeBob. This is the 3rd time the characters got reimagined as puppets. 1st was in Pressure. 2nd was in It's a SpongeBob Christmas! This is the 3rd time Sandy's head inflated. 1st was in The Abrasive Side. 2nd was in Bubble Troubles This is the first time Sooty and Sweep appeared. This is The 4th Time Sandy inflated like a balloon. 1st was Bubble Troubles, 2nd was in a deleted scene of Squrriel Record, 3rd was in Brainless. This is the 1st Time Sandy takes her bra and bikini off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Specials Category:2011 Category:Jojoinsully